


Треснувшая чаша

by yisandra



Category: Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen, Realistic childbirth
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6601672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yisandra/pseuds/yisandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Она оставляет в Хайевере то, чему нет места в жизни ради долга. Кое-кто никогда не должен узнать об этом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Треснувшая чаша

**Author's Note:**

> Присутствует неграфичное и не идилличное описание родов; персонажи канонично психологически травмированы.

***

Элетея приезжает в Хайевер осенью, рыжей и холодной. Спрыгивает с коня в руки Фергюсу и крепко обнимает, и только тогда на её лице появляется слабое подобие улыбки.

 

Она переодевается в своей старой комнате. Последние пару недель как следует затянуть все ремни на доспехах стало сложновато, и дальше будет хуже.   
В шкафу висят её старые платья, пахнущие пылью и лавандой.  
Её родители, невестка и маленький племянник мертвы, а платья всё ещё тут.   
Она примеряет одно, но сразу же отказывается от этой идеи — слишком уж оно тесно в талии и груди.  
Кажется, ей придётся пошить новую одежду. На вырост.

 

— Я беременна, — говорит она брату за ужином, поданном в его комнате.  
Всего полтора года назад это была комната их родителей.  
Фергюс давится. Прокашлявшись, произносит:  
— Я думал, Серые Стражи…  
— Я тоже. Должно быть, скверна не успела меня как следует пропитать, — она рассматривает ложку с рагу. Есть не хочется, и, кажется, начинает мутить.  
— Сестрёнка… Что собираешься делать?  
— Я сказала королеве, что хочу повидаться с тобой, пожить немного в родных стенах. Полгода у меня есть.  
— Кто отец?  
— Тот, кто не должен об этом узнать.  
— Понятно, — говорит Фергюс, хотя ему непонятно ничего.  
На шее его сестры — ремень с пряжкой сзади. Меньше всего это похоже на украшение, и больше всего — на ошейник, как у её пса, только без шипов.  
— Я не могу быть матерью, — медленно произносит Элетея. — Может, до всего и смогла бы. Хотя я тогда сама была ребёнком. Теперь я Страж. И буду Командором, это уже решено. Кажется, во мне больше ничего не осталось. Только долг. За Ферелден, за Серых Стражей — больше ничего. Вокруг меня всё время опасность, я сама этого хотела. Ребёнку будет лучше здесь.  
Ни он, ни она не упоминают, что однажды эти стены уже не спасли одного ребёнка их крови. И других детей, оказавшихся в замке во время резни, учинённой людьми Хоу.  
— Я сделаю всё, что нужно, — только и говорит Фергюс.  
— Хорошо, — она отодвигает от себя нетронутую тарелку и, помедлив, добавляет. — Если я умру до того, как смогу с ним познакомиться, скажи, что я его не бросала. Скажи, я хотела, чтоб он жил.  
Фергюс кивает.  
Больше они никогда не возвращаются к этому разговору.

 

Элетея гуляет по стене замка, надев тёплые сапожки и плащ на меху. Её сопровождает молчаливая служанка.   
Дыхание тает в воздухе паром.  
Элетея смотрит на восток. Осень, холодная и рыжая, как она, подходит к концу.

***

Она рожает зимой, это длится всю ночь, и героиня, сразившая Архидемона, сначала кричит и зовёт свою мёртвую мать, потом утробно воет, а под конец только стонет.  
Фергюс ждёт за дверью, и он в чистейшем, незамутнённом ужасе. Рождение Орена он в своё время пропустил, приехал к праздничным вымпелам на флагах над Хайевером, застал усталую Ориану в постели, а сына — спящим в колыбели. Меньше всего он думал, что дарение жизни настолько кошмарно. Мимо него снуют служанки, и Фергюс не может не думать о том, что слыхал про скверну, и о том, что его сестра может действительно оказаться неспособной быть матерью, и попросту умереть в родах.  
Ещё он думает, что здесь, рядом с ним, должен стоять ещё один мужчина, выставленный за дверь, чтобы не мешался в женское таинство. Ни одна беременность в мире ещё не началась без вмешательства мужчины, ведь так?  
В комнате раздаётся странный звук, словно писк котёнка, и сразу за тем — обиженный рёв.  
— Дай его мне! — тихо и сдавленно командует Элетея, и Фергюс толкает дверь её комнаты.  
— Брайс, — произносит Элетея, поднимая на брата усталый и бесконечно гордый взгляд. — Это Брайс.

***

Логейн приезжает в Хайевер весной, чтобы передать Элетее письмо из Вейсхаупта и сопроводить в Амарантайн.   
Необходимости в этом нет — он мог бы послать в Хайевер гонца и ехать инспектировать новую резиденцию к приезду Командора. Но он не хочет упускать возможность. К тому же, столь важные вести сложно доверить гонцу в стране, оправляющейся после разрушительного Мора и гражданской войны.  
Его проводят в главный зал. Хайевер — старая крепость с узкими каменными переходами, обвитыми плющом, то и дело над головой оказывается открытое небо. Непривычно после глухих потолков Денерима.  
Элетея стоит у противоположной стены, в окружении женщин, и Логейн понимает, что впервые видит её в платье. Оно немодного фасона — странно для благородной девицы из лучшего рода — неусложнённого покроя с широкими рукавами, и простого зелёного цвета, без всех этих неестественных оттенков и переливов, которыми, кажется, весь мир обязан Орлею. Последний раз нечто подобное Логейн видел на аристократке много лет назад, и это была Ровен.  
Он останавливается.  
Женщины оборачиваются на звук открывшейся двери, и Логейн понимает, что на руках у Элетеи — свёрток с младенцем, а на боку — короткий меч.

 

Когда он впервые увидел её в Остагаре, она была как треснувшая чаша, до краёв полная горя, гнева и желания мести. Говорила немного, точно подбирая слова, смотрела прямо.  
Он был занят другими, более своевременными проблемами, но, помнится, и тогда его поразило, что молоденькая девчонка, выросшая в холе и ласке и только что пережившая потерю всего, что составляло её жизнь, сохранила способность здраво оценивать обстановку с, по крайней мере, позиций тактики. Это могло вызвать симпатию, даже уважение — в другой ситуации, когда это было бы хоть сколько-то уместно.  
Когда он узнал, что слухи о выживших Серых Стражах имеют под собой реальную почву, то и на миг не усомнился, что рано или поздно они встретятся. Вряд ли эту девицу что-то сможет остановить. Его когда-то — не смогло.  
Однажды Кусланд этого имени бестрепетно противостояла самому Каленхаду, а Логейн Каленхадом вовсе не был.  
Когда они встретились вновь, она уже совершила свою месть Хоу, и Логейн увидел, что чаша опустела, но осталась треснувшей. Перед ним была женщина без возраста, движимая обязательствами и долгом и, кажется, вообще не умеющая улыбаться и думать о личном.   
И тогда ему показалось, что он смотрит в зеркало — кривое, пыльное, да к тому же разбитое, но всё же не утратившее отражающих свойств.  
Может быть, он согласился стать Стражем ещё и потому, что что-то в нём отчаянно хотело предостеречь её, помочь, не дать пойти неверным путём. Но, разумеется, было слишком поздно. Наверное, поздно было ещё в самую первую их встречу.  
И он не вспомнил, что ей меньше лет, чем его дочери, ни на миг не задумался об этом.  
Война — это не то, что можно выбрать. Она случается с людьми, приходит незваной, ломает всё снаружи и внутри. У Элетеи Кусланд не было выбора — как не было его когда-то у юного Логейна Мак Тира. Он всегда знал это, но только сейчас, увидев Элетею с чужим ребёнком на руках, подумал: мечтала ли она и браке и детях, прежде чем война удочерила её, не спросив позволения? Может быть, сходство ослепило его, и он просто не видит девочку, которой нет и двадцати, девочку, насильно лишённую возможности когда-то стать женой и матерью, жить под чьей-то надёжной защитой и петь над колыбелью?  
Элетея отдаёт ребёнка одной из женщин, говорит что-то — наверное, отсылает — и идёт навстречу гостю.  
— Логейн, — приветствует она. — Пора?  
Он кивает, отмечая, что жизнь в родных стенах явно пошла ей на пользу. Покидая Денерим, она выглядела больной, а теперь всё, кажется, прошло.  
— Если путь тебя не слишком утомил, выедем завтра на рассвете, — предлагает она. — А сейчас давай я покажу тебе твою комнату.

***

В первый раз она покидает Амарантайн вскоре после отражения атаки на город. Башня Бдения сильно пострадала, хотя оборону укрепляли на совесть, и Элетея должна была убедиться, что восстановление идёт должным образом.  
— Хочу навестить брата, — говорит она в начале лета. — Вернусь скоро.  
Она оставляет всё на него, потому что знает — справится. Он не против. Элетее повезло, что у неё есть ещё что-то кроме Ордена, ради чего можно жить. Если, чтобы помнить об этом, ей нужно время от времени посещать Хайевер — пусть так и будет.  
С тех пор она ненадолго уезжает каждый год, обычно — летом.

***

Это шестое лето в Амарантайне, и Элетея всё ещё здесь, потому что сиюминутные дела постоянно требуют её внимания, и отъезд всё откладывается и откладывается.  
В конце лета в Башню Бдения без предупреждения прибывает небольшой отряд с гербом Хайевера на щитах, и их предводитель везёт в седле вертлявого темноволосого мальчика лет пяти на вид.  
— Элетея! — вопит мальчик и спрыгивает в руки Командору, хохоча.  
Логейн думает, что давно не видел на лице Элетеи столько эмоций: она злится и, кажется, вот-вот улыбнётся.   
— Брайс, — приветствует она племянника, потом переводит взгляд на брата. — Фергюс, ты совсем рехнулся, тащить его через полстраны?   
— Он совершенно замучил всех в замке вопросом, когда же приедет его дорогая Элетея, так что разбирайся с ним сама, — с вызовом отвечает Фергюс, спешиваясь. — Я бы точно рехнулся, если бы пришлось выслушивать это ещё год! Нечего смотреть на меня таким замораживающим взглядом, на самом деле ты рада нам обоим.  
— Я с тобой потом поговорю, — обещает Элетея, и, наконец-то спустив племянника на землю, берёт его за руку и ведёт через двор.

 

Логейн проходит через комнату Командора и приоткрывает дверь спального алькова. Элетея, одетая, спит на разбороненной постели рядом с ребёнком, между ними книга и какие-то игрушки. Она возилась с племянником весь вечер и, видно, задремала случайно.  
Логейн делает шаг в комнату, и Элетея рывком приподнимается, сжимая руку на рукояти кинжала и обводя альков мутным непроснувшимся взором.  
— Это я, — вполголоса произносит Логейн и, кивком пригласив её на выход, прикрывает дверь.  
Она выходит через минуту, трёт лицо и отходит к столику для умывания.  
— Случилось что? — спрашивает хрипло. Плещет в лицо водой.   
— Как раз хочу это узнать.  
Намокшие волосы прилипают к шее, когда она оборачивается.  
— Сначала я решил, этот ребёнок — твой племянник, — говорит Логейн, и видит, как сужаются её глаза. Словно в прицеле. — Но на самом деле он ведь твой сын.   
— Нам с Фергюсом нужно было потише орать друг на друга о его предполагаемом браке, — делает вывод Элетея. Она садится за стол и кивком приглашает своего заместителя сесть напротив.  
— Он зовёт тебя по имени прилюдно, — Логейн опускается на свой любимый стул с высокой спинкой. — И мамой, когда думает, что никто не услышит.  
— Фергюсу не следовало его сюда тащить, — с досадой произносит Элетея, заглядывает в кружку на столе, и убеждается, что та пуста. — Хорошо, он мой сын. Я не хотела кричать об этом на каждом углу, потому что Башня Бдения — неподходящее место для ребёнка, и я не могу растить его и одновременно командовать Орденом в Ферелдене. Ты понимаешь.  
— Да. Я понимаю. Меня интересует только, кто его отец.  
— А вот это не твоё дело, — она коротко приподнимает верхнюю губу, и это не улыбка. — У меня нет мужа, и я могу хоть каждый год рожать, никому не докладываясь об отцовстве. Уж это-то право я всяко заработала. И тебе я ничего не обещала, Мак Тир. И я ничего тебе не должна.  
— Ничего, — покладисто соглашается Логейн. — Но видишь ли, дело в том, что я умею считать чуть лучше, чем ты, видимо, привыкла думать. И ты не потрудилась даже научить сына врать о возрасте.  
— В этом не было нужды! Он никогда не должен был оказаться здесь.  
— Он мой? — спрашивает Логейн, уже зная ответ.  
Сын, который по возрасту мог бы быть его внуком. Сын, который не знает его. Который никогда не должен был оказаться здесь и вообще увидеть Логейна. Бастард, рождённый не с той стороны простыни.  
— Я не уверена даже, мой ли он, — устало произносит Элетея. — Чего ты от меня хочешь? Мы оба знаем, что должны делать. Ребёнку не место в этом.  
— Я уже ехал по этой дороге, и знаю, куда она ведёт.   
— Чего ты хочешь от меня? — повторяет она.  
И тогда он отвечает.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF Dragon Age 2014


End file.
